In prior art EP-A-0 755 228 discloses a stabilization member and a bone interface anchor, wherein the stabilization member is a rod. The anchor has a retaining member which has a channel which is adapted to receive said rod and compression means for compressively securing the stabilization member in the retaining member with the compression means. With a downward compression force can be applied on the rod to bias it against a screw head.
EP-A-0 934 027 describes a multi-axial bone crew assembly, which comprises a crown member for engagement with the bone crew. With a compression member a rod is pressed against said crown member and said crown member is pressed against the head of a bone screw.
EP-A-1 240 875 discloses a spinal osteosynthesis member which has inside a U-shaped opening of the connector a ring cable of coming into contact with the head of a bone screw. A rod is inserted into the U-shaped opening and biased with a locking member against said ring to the head of a pedicle screw.
Similar polyaxial fixing systems are known from WO 02/02024, WO 2005/016161 and WO 2006/083773.